


Because She Held Him the Longest

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn between two women, Inuyasha could not deny the one woman who would come for him beyond the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because She Held Him the Longest

_Above him, the two women in his life dangled him from strings and moved his limbs without his will. He was sure they were playing with him as he followed each and every one of their commands._  
He was helpless, though; he didn’t have many people in his life, and the ones who were close gave him his only knowledge.

He had no choice but to obey.

Once, he held the first one during a somber bleeding sunset. Her clothes smelled of fresh grass and lively streams. As he held her, he smoothed the chilled sleeves of her clothes as she snuggled into him. He hugged her closer, but she stared in annoyance as she ran her fingers through his silver hair and felt his claws scrape against her back.

She said, “You should become human, Inuyasha.” And he agreed ... for her.

\---

When she died, another woman took her place. She may not have been the same despite looks, but she was still a woman. And she would still become a woman that he would answer to.

He could not deny a woman that would cry for him. He could not deny her when she said she would be by his side.  
Her smiles were intoxicating, blocking out languid sunsets and sparkling streams. Even when his hands were reeking of death and carnage, she could still take it and warm his heart.

She would run her fingers through his hair and pet his ears. He dared not to look at her face, waiting to see repulsion.  
Yet, she would gently force his gaze onto hers with her finger cupped under his drooping chin.

She said, “I like you as you are, Inuyasha ... as a hanyou.” And he would consider staying this way…for her.

\---

For the one that came first, she had come again. She brought death and misguided revenge with her, but she still looked the same. Her eyes and her face still had a pull on him. When she welcomed him back into her arms and kissed him, he could only submit.

He could not deny the first face that loved him. He could not deny the woman who came for him beyond the grave.

Because he knew her first, held her first, he could allow her to trap him within her own world. Upon his honor, he would avenge her death and eradicate the hatred between them. For his shame, he would do anything for her ... and she knew this.

With her soot eyes full of murky intentions, Kikyo gripped his arms and trapped him. “Come to hell with me, Inuyasha.” For all his pain and guilt, he would repent this way.

He would do this for her.

\---

He wondered how many tears she had shed since he’s known her. So many times, she had tried to keep him.

“You must live.” Her devotion, her friendship, and her warmth were all good reasons to stay. And looking into her eyes, his heart felt scorched, resisting and wanting to surrender to her desires.

How could he deny a woman that wanted him to live? How could he deny a woman that had a beating and fertile heart?  
She would kiss him to convince him. She would pet his ears to convince him. And she would even try to convince him while she held onto him as he clawed her from his own insanity.

\---

Kagome offered him her hand and smiled with confidence. The other woman’s fatal scream tore through his mind. He felt torn.

Staring at the hand, he tried to mute the cries in his mind. Kagome whispered softly to him, her voice hopeful and breathy. He wondered what sensations he would feel once he took her hand.  
Would his body silence the screams of a dead woman and trade them for his own selfish pleasure?  
He scoffed as he kept his hand away from her.

With a dead woman’s pain stirring within his nerves, he would not give in to the temptation of the flesh before him.  
He gave Kagome a steadfast look. She dropped her hand as her eyes clouded with worry.

“No...” She cried, yet she always knew of this inevitable day.

Then, as he cut away half of the strings that bound him, his figure disappeared toward a blue-lit beacon into the center of the woods.

FIN


End file.
